It's Never Easy
by mockingjay-x
Summary: "He has pictures of you two in his room and I've heard him and Quinn fight so many times about it and he refuses to take them down."
1. Chapter 1

**For this, Puck and Quinn are together, however Beth never happened. It's from a prompt the lovely misschariceluv gave me. There's a slight possibilty that I'll continue this with the other prompts she's given me. It may just end up being a story of closely related one-shots. I'm not completely sure yet. We'll see where things go.**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to Ryan, Brad and Ian. I own two tickets to Glee Live! in London next year. I'm dragging my friend along, I don't care if she complains. I also have some glee pom-poms that I'm taking with me! Yes, I'm that cool.**

**I know that they're not in character, but as I mentioned in 'Everybody Needs Somebody', I feel these two have the ability to be completely open with one another and just relax.  
**

**And I'm also borrowing the name 'Bee' which Naya has for everyone. It's too cute.**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in the choir room, her pinkie linked with Brittany's, Santana wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what Mr. Schue was saying. He was probably going on and on about Sectionals or something anyway. Rachel would get the lead so it didn't matter in the slightest to her. She'd just be swaying and singing in the background anyway. Her gazes was on a particular blonde and mohawked boy sitting at the front.

She hated the way his arm rested around her shoulder and he ran his fingers up and down her arm. She was President of the damn Celibacy Club. Puck needed sex and he wasn't getting it from his girlfriend. Santana should know, he'd called her enough over the past few months. Each time it happened, she told herself to stop but she didn't seem to be able to bring herself to do it. It was Puck. She'd always found it impossible to say no to him.

With a sigh, she brought her gaze away from them and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as she looked at Mr. Schuester. She still wasn't listening, but at least it looked as though she was paying attention. It wasn't until Rachel was up in front that she actually began to pay attention. Who knew why, but she couldn't help it.

"I feel that someone else should take the lead solo at Sectionals. Even though vocally, I'm far superior to the rest of you, I believe that everyone should be given a chance. I have been listening to everyone a lot recently and I have noticed that Santana has progessed the furthest since she joined, so if everyone agrees with me and Santana would like to, she should do the solo."

Alright, what the fuck? Had Berry just offered _her_ the solo? Rachel Berry giving a solo up to Santana Lopez. That was fucked up. She was just staring at the tiny brunette and then she realised it wasn't just Rachel that was looking at her, everyone was. Aside from Brittany who couldn't with the position they were in. Her eyes travelled around the room slowly, locking with Puck for a few seconds longer than everyone else and he just nodded his head slightly. She doubted anyone else would've noticed it, but she saw it.

The tiniest smiles creeped onto her face and she turned her attention back to Rachel who was looking at her expectanly. "Are you actually sure you can cope with giving up a solo, Berry? I don't want you crying yourself to sleep at night or some shit."

"I feel that everyone deserves a chance to be the star."

Santana wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in that tiny brunette's eyes that told her there was more to Rachel's reasoning for suggesting her. "It's up to everyone else." Santana mumbled, letting go of Brittany's pinkie and crossing her arms over her stomach slightly.

Rachel was about to open her mouth again, when Mr. Schuester spoke up, telling everyone to think about Rachel's suggestion and they'd discuss it the next day. Santana slowly lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder who went running over to Artie and the latina rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't move, she just watched Puck picking up Quinn's bag for her and Brittany giggling and sitting on Artie's lap. How did it work out that she was left alone?

She didn't take her eyes off Puck as he took Quinns hand and the two left the room together, she didn't seem to be able to. When did she become that girl who longed after a boys attention? Namely Puck's attention. It was stupid really, she didn't need his attention. She was Santana Lopez, she could get any guy she wanted. Only the one she really wanted was with Quinn Fabray. Of course he fucking was.

"Santana?" The voice brought her back to the moment and she looked over at Rachel. "Are you alright? You've been quiet today."

As much as Santana wanted to tell the girl to shut up and leave her alone, she didn't have the heart to do it. Rachel had been broken by Finn Hudson only two weeks before, so she would have some idea as to how Santana was feeling. Well, kind of, if she knew the full extent of Santana's situation. "Just got stuff on my mind, Berry. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh. Alright. If you do ever need someone to talk to, I know we're not friends or anything, but I can listen. I also promise I wouldn't tell a soul." Rachel smiled at Santana once more before turning away and picking up her bag before making her way out of the choir room, leaving a thoughtful cheerio alone.

Santana remained where she was until Mr. Schuester came back in to pick something up and he looked over at the cheerio before speaking. "You alright, Santana?"

"Mmhmm." Santana nodded her head before standing up, grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. "Night, Mr. Schue." She mumbled before heading out of the choir room and towards the entrance to the school. Brittany was long gone, in fact, everyone was.

When she reached her car, she felt her cell phone go off, taking it out she rolled her eyes at the name on her screen. Puck.** You free 2nite? Been 2 long, im getting desperate. **Fuck him. He couldn't keep doing this.

_Busy. You'll need to find someone else. _She replied, opening the car door and dropping her bag and cell onto the passenger side.

**The fuck? Come on, San. I bet ur wet just thinkin bout my dick.**

_Fuck off, Puck. Go fuck the ice queen if you're that desperate, or does she have a key to her panties?_ She replied before starting her car and pulling out the parking lot. She hadn't got far when she saw an all too familiar brunette walking along the sidewalk and she just groaned to herself before pulling over alongside her. "Get in, Berry."

"Uh, it's fine. I can walk."

"Berry, get in the car." Santana snapped, her head falling back against the seat as she waited for Rachel to get into the car. **Leave Quinn outta this. I need sex, San!**

_Use your hand, Puckerman. I'll leave Quinn outta this as long as you leave you dick out of me! You've done enough fucking damage anyway. _She replied quickly, handing her phone to Rachel before pulling back out onto the road. "I need a favour. But you've gotta promise to keep it between us." She whispered, not sounding like herself at all.

"You're not alright, are you?" Rachel questioned, her voice laced with concern.

"Promise not to tell a soul, Berry."

"I promise." Rachel replied just as Santana's phone went off again. "It says it's Noah."

"Can you read it?"

"I quote his message completely, 'what the fuck does that mean, Lopez? You gonna come over or not? My hand doesn't do shit compared to you.'" Rachel fell silent and then when she realised what the message meant, she looked up at Santana. "Uh, are you and Noah having sexual relations? You don't need to tell me, I just, uh, well, you know."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling into the local Rite-Aid car park. "Never thought I'd see the day where Rachel Berry is speechless."

"I just, he's with Quinn."

"Ice Queen herself." Santana mumbled, turning off her engine and taking her phone from Rachel. Silence fell between the two girls and for a few minutes, which felt like forever, nothing but Santana opening her mouth to speak and then close it again immediately. A minute later the words she was looking for came out. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Rachel said softly, unsure of what else to say. Then it clicked and she looked at Santana. "Oh!" It gained a slight laugh from Santana which made Rachel smile slightly. "It's..."

"Puck's, yeah." Santana interuppted. "Despite what's said, he's the only guy I've been with."

"Matt?"

"Arm candy. That's it." She had no idea what she was doing, sitting there talking to Rachel but she found it to be much easier than she had expected. "Don't say shit to anyone, alright? Especially him. I need to work out what the fuck I'm gonna do first."

Rachel nodded her head slowly and then looked towards the store before unbuckling her seatbelt. "I'll be back." She said simply before getting out of the car and heading into Rite-Aid. Great, just what Santana fucking needed. No more than five minutes later, Rachel was getting back into the car, plastic bag in hand. Handing it over to Santana, she smiled softly at the latina before resting her head back. "I thought you might need them. If you didn't want to go home, you're more than welcome to come to mine to see."

For once in her life, Santana was grateful that Rachel was there. She didn't think that anyone else would be quite as understanding as the brunette. It amazed Santana that even despite everything, Rachel was still more than happy to help her out. Santana simply nodded her head, looking down into the bag that Rachel had handed to her. There were three different tests in there and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Three?"

"Just to be sure."

"Thanks. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to be sure before you tell him."

Santana nodded slowly, feeling her phone vibrate again, she looked down at the latest text message. **Come on, bee. Please. Mom and Nat are out, it'll just be us. ;)**

_No. How many times do I have to say that word until it fucking sinks in? I've got plans anyway, so just drop it. Watch one of those movies you have in your closet and use your hand. _The moment she replied to the text, she handed her cell and the bag back to Rachel before pulling out of the parking lot and making her way towards Rachels.

Fifteen minutes later and she was sitting in Rachel's bedroom, the three different pregnancy tests sitting in Rachel's bathroom. She had no idea what she was going to do. Fuck, she wasn't sure why she'd even bothered with the tests, she'd already done two when she realised she was late. She just had this feeling that she was pregnant before. Now, there were three more tests and in another 40 seconds she could see what they said.

She never expected to be clutching onto Rachel's hand for dear life, she wished it was Puck's, but this would have to do. Letting her head rest on Rachel's shoulder like she had been with Brittany earlier in the choir room, Santana sighed to herself. Fuck her life. Seriosuly, she was gonna get kicked out of her house, that was for sure. Her Dad wouldn't stand having a baby in the house, he hated her being there as it was, let alone her baby. She wouldn't be able to stay at Puck's, because he wouldn't have it, he wouldn't break up with Quinn for her. He loved Quinn, right? She was just his fuck buddy.

"Santana." Rachel whispered softly, giving the girls hand a squeeze.

"I don't wanna look. I know what it'll say, but I don't want to look."

Rachel simply nodded her head before stnading up, letting go of Santana's hand and walking into the bathroom. She looked down at the three tests and Santana was right, she was pregnant. Picking up the three tests, she walked back into the room and smiled weakly at the girl sitting there looking up at her, nodding her head slowly. "Three positives."

Santana nodded her head slightly, holding out her hand towards the tests which Rachel placed in them. As she looked at them, she knew that all five of the tests she had taken couldn't be lying. These three were exceptionally clear. She was pregnant with Noah Puckermans child. "I guess I need to tell him, huh?"

"You don't have to do it tonight, you know?"

"I do. I need to do it." Standing up, she kept the three tests in her hand as she stepped closer towards the brunette, wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you." It was a rare thing, Santana thanking someone for something and generally being this way around someone. She felt vulnerable, weak. She dind't feel like herself at all and she hated it.

"You're welcome, Santana. Anytime." Rachel whispered back, hugging the cheerio. "If you need to come back once you've spoken to him, you can."

Pulling away from the hug, Santana shook her head slightly in response to Rachels question. "I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." After hearing Rachel say 'goodbye', she made her way downstairs and back outside to the car. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she had no idea what to do. He wouldn't be interested, she knew that much and it killed her. Quinn Fabray was the one that got everything, Santana was pretty sure Rachel would agree with that.

Somewhat reluctantly, Santana pulled out of Rachel's driveway and made her way to the Puckerman house, she was dreading it, but it had to be done. She needed him. She needed him to help decide what the fuck she should do. When she pulled up outside, she looked at the house and a small smile crept upon her face. She loved this house, she always had done. Ever since she was five and the two 'got married' and celebrated in his tree house with his Mom's cupcakes, making such a mess. It had been their safe haven. _Her_ safe haven.

Santana turned the engine off and put the pregnancy tests in her glove compartment before getting out and making her way up to the Puckerman's front door. What she hadn't expected was his Mom to answer the door, she thought that Sarah was meant to be at work or out somewhere.

"He's out sweetheart," Sarah said softly to the cheerio before Santana had a chance to speak. "At Quinns, I think. He didn't seem in a very good mood when he left."

"Oh. It's alright. It can wait. I just needed to talk to him about something." Santana said quietly, smiling up at the woman she'd thought of as her Mom for so many years. Sarah Puckerman was the closest thing Santana had to a Mother growing up and she adored the woman. "Can you let him know I came by?"

"Of course. You could text him, you know?"

"I need to do this in person. I can't do it in a text." Santana felt her throat dry up at the words, her eyes avoiding Sarah's. It was stupid really, because as she glanced up at the woman Santana knew she knew. Was she fucking psychic or some shit?

"Oh sweetheart. Come here." Sarah said, holding her arms out for Santana who willingly accepted the older womans offer. She had her arms around Sarah, clutching onto her for dear life. This time she didn't care about the tears, she just let them flow freely. She was pregnant with Noah Puckermans child and she had no idea what to do. "How far?"

Pulling away from her, Santana shrugged her shoulders and made her way inside with Sarah. "Eight weeks? I need to go to the doctors about it." Sitting down at the kitchen table, Santana watched as Sarah got everything ready to make tea. It had been their thing for years, whenever Santana needed to talk, they'd have tea together.

"Have you eaten? There's some lasagne left over, if you'd like that? Natalie and I ate out."

"That'd be good, thanks." Santana nodded, her eyes not leaving Sarah until she heard a familiar voice. Looking at Natalie, Santana smiled and reached out towards the nine year old. "Hey, Nat."

"Santana!" Natalie said, running to the latina, her arms wrapping around her neck. "He's gone to see her, you know?"

"I know, kiddo." She replied, pulling Natalie up onto her lap, holding her close. "How's school?"

As she sat there talking to the youngest in the Puckerman clan, Santana actually felt happy. She kept on glancing over at Sarah who would just smile sympathetically at her as she heated up the dinner for Santana. When she put the plate down in front of her, she just looked at the food and at Santana, words being said without being spoken.

"You mind getting me a sweater from your brothers room, Nat?"

"You know it's disgusting in there, right? I'm only going in because you asked me to."

"I know. It's why I love you."

Santana smiled as Natalie jumped off her lap and got up to go and get the sweater that Santana had asked for. She knew that Natalie went in her brothers room more than he knew, she'd told Santana quite a few things she found in there. Many of which she didn't think were appropriate for a nine year old to find.

"She misses having you around, you know? I do too." Sarah said honestly, taking a sip of her tea as Santana began to eat the lasange.

"I miss you both too. I don't like being around him with her," she said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I miss my best friend, you know?"

"He means well, sweetheart. He's just not the smartest a lot of the time. He does care though, he cares about you a lot. He has pictures of you two in his room and I've heard him and Quinn fight so many times about it and he refuses to take them down."

Santana went to reply, but stopped when she saw Natalie clutching onto a pair of shorts and Santana's favorite hoodie. "Thanks. I'll change after I've eaten and if your Mom says it's alright and you've done your homework, we can watch a movie together afterwards."

"Can we Mom?"

"Like San said, homework. Go do that while we talk."

"Awesome. You two are the best." With that, Natalie ran off again after handing the clothes to her Mom to hold onto for Santana.

"She still doing alright?"

"She's a star. Keeps her brother in line because you're not around. But I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of you, huh?"

"Hopefully, yeah. What do you think I should do?"

"It's not my decision to make. It's yours. But you know even if my son decides to be a moron and not help out, you'll have me and Natalie. That will never change."

"I know, thanks." Santana replied before going back to the plate of food in front of her. Sarah had always been understanding about everything where Santana was concerned. Ever since Santana had shown up on their doorstep two days after her Mothers funeral, Sarah had thought of Santana as a second daughter. She knew when Noah and Santana started sleeping together, because Santana had told her. She'd been scared. They were always cautious, they were always safe. Apparently one little mistake meant a lifetime of commitment.

They had always used a condom, always. But Santana could remember the ngiht when it happened. He'd got into a fight with Quinn and gone up to the treehouse only to see Santana sitting there, the blanket wrapped around her as she looked through a photo album. The moment they'd looked at each other, it had been different. He moved beside her and wrapped his arm around her as they looked through the photos. There were so many of Santana and her Mom together, which explained the tears.

Like always, one thing led to another and they were having sex. It wasn't a quick fuck like it was so often, it meant something. Santana felt something she'd never felt before, which was why those three words escaped her lips. She knew she'd ruined something, she knew it was stupid to say it, but it hadn't stopped her.

Once Santana had eaten her dinner, she cleared her own plate, putting it in the dishwasher despite the protests from Sarah. They both knew that Santana wasn't going to listen, she was too stubborn to listen to anyone. It surprised Sarah that her son and Santana got along so well, they were so alike she expected them to clash. They didn't though, not as much as she thought. "Go and watch a movie with her, I'll tidy up." Sarah said softly as she stood up and handed the clothes to Santana who took them from her gratefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Just make sure she's done her homework first."

Santana nodded before walking out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom to get changed into Puck's clothes. "I know, thanks."

It was three hours before Puck came home, Santana was asleep on the couch, Natalie was in bed and Sarah was in the kitchen reading the paper. Looking up as her son walked into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket and hanging on the back of the chair. "Hey Ma. You eat the rest of that lasagne?"

"No, sleeping beauty did."

"Squirt?" He asked, sitting down at the table opposite his Mom.

"Your best friend."

"Bee?"

Sarah nodded her head slightly and watched as her son looked around before back to her. "She's fallen asleep on the couch, I didn't have the heart to wake her. Let her sleep in your bed tonight, alright? I mean sleep."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not my place to say, Noah. She wants to talk to you, but wait until she's ready."

"I was an asshole to her earlier, Ma." Sarah nodded her head and smiled softly at her son. "We've had a chat. Just take care of her, alright?"

Puck nodded his head and stood up, kissing his Mom on the cheek before walking into the living room to see Santana asleep on the couch. He could tell she was wearing his clothes, the blanket wrapped tightly around her slender frame. Hell, he didn't want to wake her, she looked that peaceful. But he was going to listen to his Mom and let her sleep in his bed. "Ma, I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna get ready for bed so I don't make loadsa noise when I take her up."

Sarah just nodded her head in response to her son, watching him leave the room and head upstairs to his own. Five minutes later and he was back downstairs and in the kitchen. "She's not alright, is she?"

"She just needs you, Noah. That's why she's here because she needs you. Don't push her away like you have been doing. Just because you're with Quinn that doesn't mean you can just bail out on your friends. I don't care whether Quinn likes her or not, she's your best friend." Sarah stood up and walked towards her son, stopping in front of him. "When she's ready to talk, listen to her. I have no problem with you both taking the day off tomorrow."

"Mom?" His voice was laced with concern and Sarah knew that he worried about Santana more than he let on.

"It's not me you need to worry about, it's her. Just be patient." With that said, she kissed her song goodnight before making her way out of the kitchen and up to bed.

Puck had no idea what she was going on about, but he knew that his Mom meant business, which probably meant it was bad. Standing up, he went back into the living room and sat down on the floor by the couch, his eyes on Santana as she slept. His fingers ran through her hair, every so often his fingertips brushing over her cheek. When he felt her grab his arm, he felt afraid, but then she just hugged it to herself and he let out a tiny sigh of relief.

He sat there for another ten minutes, just watching her as she slept before gently pulling his arm out of her grip and standing up. He really didn't want to move her, because she looked so peaceful, his Mom was right though, she shouldn't sleep on the couch. Bending down, he slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her up, and he felt her arms wrap around his neck tightly.

Puck carried her upstairs to his room and carefully laid her down in his bed, making sure she was covered up with his sheets completely before getting into bed beside her. Rolling onto his side to face her, he propped his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow as he looked at the sleeping girl beside him. She looked tiny in his clothes, she always did but she refused to wear anything but his clothes in bed. She'd stolen countless t-shirts from him to wear at home when he wasn't around and it didn't bother him.

Quinn had nothing of his. Not a single t-shirt. Santana practically had a whole wardrobe. Quinn didn't know his secrets, or everything about his Dad leaving his family. Santana knew every detail. Quinn didn't make him smile just by looking at him. Santana did. Quinn didn't make him want to scream all the damn time. Santana did, but in a good way, where they'd yell at each other and always end up apologising (usually it was him doing the apologising). Quinn's body didn't have the same warmth as what Santana's did.

Quinn wasn't the girl for him, he knew that. He'd known it all along. He wasn't even sure why they were dating a lot of the time. It's not like he liked her really. Sure, she was attractive, but so was half of the female population of McKinley. But she wasn't the kind of attractive that actually took his breath away. He remembered seeing her when they done the mash-ups, the smile she shot his way. He was meant to find her beautiful in the dress she was wearing. But Santana always took his breath away. He loved it the most when she was wearing his clothes like she was then.

His family didn't like Quinn, they made it clear. Natalie more so than his Mom. She would constantly ask after Santana, especially when Quinn was over. It would cause a fight, but he wasn't going to just give up on his best friend. Santana was the only person he took care with when they were having sex. The only one. He knew that she hadn't been with anyone besides him, despite what everyone thought. She knew that he was never like that with anyone but her. They had their times when it would get to much and it would just be a quick fuck to get each other off, but they both knew it was more than that.

Puck must have been laying there for about fifteen minutes when he saw her eyes open, he hadn't take his eyes off her face, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Hey you." He whispered softly, bringing his hand up to her cheek and brushing his thumb across it.

"We're not having sex, if that's what you're thinking." Santana mumbled, moving closer to his body for warmth as she buried her head against his chest.

"I figured that much out from earlier." He replied, a small smirk on his face, running his hand down her arm to take her hand. "Time of the month?"

Santana groaned and rolled her eyes as she laced her fingers with his. "Fuck off, Puck. You know it's not." Looking up at him, she couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. She was pretty sure that Quinn didn't have moments like this with him. "How's your girlfriend?"

"Fine. Dunno why you're asking, not like you actually give a shit." He replied, shifting so that he could see her a little better. "You alright, bee? I didn't expect to see you here when I got back."

"We need to talk." She whispered, closing her eyes as she done so.

"You wanna talk now?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders as best as she could before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. When Puck moved beside her, she let her head rest on his shoulder, pulling the sheets up over them both. "I guess if we do it now, you can't yell." Instinctively, she reached for his hand and she felt him squeeze it gently. "You can't leave me alone either, alright?"

"Bee, talk to me. You're fucking scaring me."

Taking a deep breath, she gripped his hand tightly. "I'm pregnant."

Silence fell between them and she didn't dare to look at him, she didn't want to see his face. He was still there, he hadn't dropped her hand and moved away from her, he wasn't yelling. They sat like that for what felt like forever, but it was only a couple of minutes.

"Say something."

"When did you find out?" He whispered, his thumb brushing on the back of her hand.

Santana gripped his hand tightly, and slowly brought her gaze up to meet his. "I had a feeling a couple of weeks ago. I done two tests on Tuesday and three more today."

"Five tests?" He smiled weakly at her and kissed the top of her head softly. "Doctors?"

"I was only going to do one today, but Rachel went into the store and came out with three. I need to make an appointment."

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Puck questioned, letting go of her hand and moving his arm around her waist to hold her close. "I'm coming with you to the docs, alright?"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you have Quinn." Puck couldn't help but laugh slightly and he tightened his grip around her, slipping his hand underneath the hoodie she was wearing, letting it rest on her belly. "Don't worry about her. You're my girl, Bee. You've always been my girl."

* * *

**I'm leaving it at that, because I do intend on continuing this. Now I've actually written it, I'm going to continue. I'm not going to commit myself and say that this will be a multi-chapter thing. Two, maybe three. We'll see. **

**I'm also not entirely sure whether I'm happy with this, but it's something.**

** I have ideas to continue, I also have ideas for other one-shots. Sit tight, I'll hopefully have something else up soon.**

**Reviews are amazing. Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe me, I know one of the pairings I have here is unlikely, but I don't want Finn and Rachel together. You'll understand in about two paragraphs.**

**I'm kinda stoked about the fact that there were some Puckleberry scenes in the latest episode, even though I am yet to watch it.**

**Thanks for the reviews and everything, I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I plan on getting as much done over the next few days as possible. We'll see how well that one works out for me, shall we? I get distracted easily, which is a bad thing. I also tend to come up with ideas when I'm somewhere which I can't write stuff down.**

**It might not be as long as the previous chapter, but we'll see. I did have another part I wrote before I done this, but it doesn't fit. I might be able to change it a little and add it to the next one. We'll see.  
**

**Anywho, review at the end, please?**

* * *

Santana was four months pregnant and officially living at the Puckermans. They hadn't told anyone at school yet besides Rachel and luckily Santana wasn't showing. Rachel kept on telling her that she needed to tell people and Puck kept telling her she needed to quit being a cheerio because he didn't want his baby coming out fucked up because she couldn't give up being Head Cheerio. Yeah, she became Sue's favorite and bumped the girl up. Quinn hadn't been impressed. Santana was bitchier than usual, especially towards Puck and she'd almost slipped up a lot in conversation in the hallway when other people were around.

Everyone was in the choir room, Brittany and Artie together, Tina and Mike, Kurt and Mercedes, Finn and Quinn (no one had been surprised about that when it happened), and then Santana, Puck, Rachel and the new guy, Sam. Apparently the football player hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to Quinn when she was flirting with him. Chick had a boyfriend, she was off limits.

But Puck and Santana had taken him under their wing and him and Rachel had been getting along really well the past few weeks. Like, seriously fucking well. Her head was currently resting on his shoulder both with ridiculous grins on their face. Dude had a smile as big as Rachel's, they definitely fitted together.

Everyone was meant to be paying attention to Mr. Schue, but no one was. Well, the four at the back weren't, which was surprising for Rachel. She just looked completely lost in her own world. It wasn't until he mentioned Santana doing an amazingly difficult dance move that she chirped up. "Uh, Mr. Schuester? I don't think we should do that move. Or if we did, couldn't someone with a background in dance do it? Brittany for example."

"I'm pretty sure that Santana is more than capable."

"I have to disagree, I'm afraid. Brittany would be much more suitable." She argued. "Brittany is trained in dance whereas Santana has only been a cheerio."

"How about we let Santana decide?"

"I'm with Berry on this one." Puck agreed, smiling over at the brunette.

"Me too." Santana mumbled, glaring at the pair and then back to the teacher. "I kinda have to tell you guys something anyway." She felt Puck reach for her hand and squeeze it gently and then she looked at Rachel who was giving her a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes at the twelve pairs on her. "Looks like Quinn's got what she wants, I'm quitting the cheerios."

The room was filled with a chorus of "What's?" and "Why's?" and she looked around the room at everyone that she knew none understood. Except Sam apparently, but he'd spent enough time with them lately.

"Chill the fuck out, guys. She's not done." Puck added, glaring at everyone.

"I'm pregnant." Again, the room was filled with voices, some amongst themselves, others towards her.

"If any of you say shit to anyone, you'll have me to deal with. I don't want anyone messing with my baby mama." Puck added, feeling Santana relax and give his hand a small squeeze. "I fucking mean it." His eyes drifted to Quinn, shooting her a dirty look. "You've got what you want, leave her alone and don't say shit."

"Why do you assume I'll be the one to say something?" The blonde questioned.

Puck and Santana didn't need to say anything, just raised their eyebrow slightly as they looked at her.

"I won't say anything!" She exclaimed. "How far gone are you?"

Santana looked at Puck who shrugged his shoulders, they both knew why she'd asked the question. "About 4 months, which is why I'm telling you guys. I'm gonna start showing soon, and shit is gonna be said and I'm hoping you guys won't be the ones to say anything."

The four sitting together looked around the room and when the rest of the club agreed to keep it quiet, they went back to their practice. Brittany trying the move which Mr. Schuester had been mentioning with Mike. It just made it easier if two of the people who were trained professionally in dance done it. The only other person was Rachel and she wasn't comfortable doing it.

Itching her chair closer to Puck's, she let go of his hand and placed her own over her belly as her head dropped onto his shoulder. They weren't a couple, even though Natalie was constantly on at them to get together. She was even more excited about the fact that Santana was pregnant and she was going to be an aunt than anything else. She pretty much done anything for the latina if she needed it, which was more than could be said for Puck.

The rest of the way through practice, Quinn was throwing dirty looks in their direction and Santana knew it was because she'd figured out that her and Puck were still together when she had fallen pregnant. She knew that Puck needed to be satisfied and the blonde wasn't giving it up to him, he needed to get it from somewhere. The moment Mr. Schuester called glee to an end, Santana grabbed her bag that was snatched from her by Puck. "I can carry it myself, I'm not a fucking invalid." She hissed at him, hitting his arm before walking out of the choir room.

Rachel and Sam got up, her arm linked through his as they followed Santana out of the choir room, leaving a pissed off Quinn, a confused Finn and annoyed Puck. Puck knew Quinn was going to have something to say, Finn had no idea why Quinn had wanted to stay behind and she was pissed off. Her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) had cheated on her with Santana Lopez.

"I always knew there was something going on with you two. As if you two could ever be best friends."

"Uh, Quinn, they are." Finn chirped up from his chair, only to shut up when Quinn shot him a look. "Just like me and him are."

"You two aren't sleeping together, Finn!"

"Oh, right." Finn looked up at Puck and shrugged his shoulders which Puck just smiled gratefully at his friend.

Quinn was looking at Puck, hatred filling her eyes. They both knew what had happened, they both knew when it had happened. "How long?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders slightly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Six months or so. I dunno. I know 'I'm sorry' ain't gonna cut it, but I am." Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "She's different, Q. She's always been different. I'm not sorry that she's got my kid inside her and that in five months we're gonna have a baby. I'm never gonna be sorry for that."

"I always had a feeling something was going on with you two." Quinn said, her tone softening slightly. "You love her, don't you?"

"I dunno about love, Quinn. But I know it's something I've never felt before." Looking over at the door quickly, then back to Quinn and Finn he smiled weakly at them. "I gotta go. She's gonna be screaming at me soon because she wants strawberry oreos, so I should go get her some. See ya later, guys."

Without waiting for the couple to say anything back, Puck made his way out of the choir room and down the hallway towards his locker. When he saw Santana leaning against it talking to Rachel and Sam, he smiled to himself. Her and Rachel had formed this crazy friendship, though it actually worked. Santana calmed down Rachel's crazy and Rachel fully supported Santana with the decisions about their baby.

As he walked up behind the latina, he slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly as he felt her relax back against him. "You want your Oreos?"

"Yeah, and some pop tarts." She replied, grinning up at him. "Your Mom's at work tonight, right?"

"Yep, and Nat's staying over at Jessica's. Why?"

"Movie night with these two?" She nodded her head towards Rachel and Sam, who both smiled at him. "We can go to the store first, because I'm pretty sure your spawn is gonna be wanting everything tonight."

"Sounds good. Come over at about six?" He suggested and Santana nodded her head against his shoulder and placed her hand over his resting on her belly.

Once the four had said their goodbyes, Rachel and Sam going off together and Puck and Santana making his way to his truck. They could stop off at the store and get some snacks, although he was pretty sure they'd end up ordering pizza or something. Santana would make them order something like that, because his kid wanted it. He had a bit of extra cash in his wallet, the rest of the money he made at Sheets 'n' Things went into his bank to save for the baby.

His Mom had said they could stay there as long as they wanted to when the baby was born, and he was grateful for that. She'd taken Santana in and was taking their kid in too. It was gonna be cramped, but at least the kid would have people who loved it around.

The drive to the store was quiet other than Santana humming along to the radio as she looked out the window. She was the one who was allowed to touch his radio. His sister always managed to find some Disney crap he didn't want to listen to and his Mom just refused to get in his truck.

When they got to the store, Santana grabbed his spare sweatshirt and pulled it over her cheerios uniform before getting out of the truck and waiting for Puck. They had never been ones for public displays of affection, but when Puck walked around to her side of the truck she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. It was nice to have him there with her and she was looking forward to their movie night with Sam and Rachel.

"You wanna get anything besides pop tarts and oreos?" He asked as they walked inside, Santana stopping just inside the entrance underneath the heater for a few seconds before continuing inside. "You can have my jacket if you're cold?"

She shook her head and pulled him in the direction she wanted to be. When she reached the pop tarts, she leant back against him as she decided what ones to get. She knew he hated the strawberry ones and his sister loved them and honestly she wasn't too fussed which ones they got, she just wanted pop tarts. "Vanilla Milkshake?"

"That's good. Oreos?" When she nodded, he grabbed the pop tarts off the shelf before making their way around the rest of the store, grabbing some things they both knew they needed around the house and also what they wanted for their movie night.

Twenty minutes later and they were both back in his truck, he turned the heating up full as he saw Santana shiver slightly. Taking off his jacket, he handed it to her and saw her roll her eyes before accepting it. "I'm not fucking cold, Puckerman."

"You're hot, babe. We both know that." He winked before pulling out of the parking lot and making his way back home.

Three hours later, the two were on the couch together, Santana with a blanket over her and he head resting on Puck's lap. They had a bunch of food on the table and Santana had already worked her way through half a pack of the oreos. She'd also been complaining about how she was going to get fat with everything she was eating and he just kept on reminding her that it was because of their kid. She'd then shut up for about five minutes and the same thing would start up again when she'd have another oreo. He'd been tempted to take them away from her, but he actually feared for his life.

When the doorbell rang, Puck went to move so that he could get it, but stopped when Santana glared at him. Instead, she picked up her phone and sent Rachel a text telling her to let herself in. The door opened about ten seconds later and Rachel and Sam stood there with even more food and some DVD's.

"You know that could have been anyone walking in just then?" Rachel said as she looked at the two sitting on the couch.

"Chill out, Berry. I didn't send the text to the whole fucking world." Santana mumbled, reaching for another oreo. "Whatcha bring with you?"

"Some things from my collection and Sam chose some from his." Rachel answered, taking the snacks out of the bag and putting them on the coffee table and putting the DVD's down on the floor. "Is this all you two have been doing this afternoon?"

"Nah, San had a shower because she was complaining it was 'fucking freezing' and I've tidied up a little." Puck answered as Santana sat up and pulled the blanket tighter round herself.

"It is cold. Look at Sam and Berry all wrapped up in like a thousand layers." She retorted, gesturing towards the two who were taking off their jackets.

"You know where my clothes are to get some more."

"Shut up, can we order some real food? Besides oreos, because if I carry on eating these, I'm gonna be huge."

Rachel sat down on the couch and Sam on on the recliner as Santana complained. "Santana, you're going to get big anyway, you have a baby growing inside you." Rachel stated, earning a glare from the girl beside her.

"Shut up, Berry. Otherwise you're gonna get the blame for it."

"How is it my fault you and Noah had intercourse and produced a baby? It's not. So, channel all your anger at the moron with the mohawk."

Puck just glared at her as he threw the menus at the girls, before settling back down beside Santana. "Don't fire her up anymore, Berry. I already get yelled at all the damn time."

"Whatever, I made you breakfast in bed the other week."

"Fuck knows what I done to deserve that."

"Did you enjoy your waffles?"

"Hell yes."

"Shut up then."

"Dude, you're fighting a losing battle." Sam chirped up, only to receive grins from the two girls who were looking through the take-out menus.

"Bros before hoes, dude. Remember that." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Satnana elbow his arm and glared at him. "What the fuck? Like you don't spout out some shit about chicks before dicks! Just fucking decide what you want." He pointed towards the menus and grabbed the remote going through the channels until he landed on a football game.

When Rachel and Santana finally decided what they wanted, Puck and Sam looked at the menu to decide on what they wanted. Thankfully, one of the places done vegan food for Rachel, so that's where they decided to order from. Ten minutes later and Puck had ordered the food and grabbed another couple of blankets incase anyone wanted one.

Drinks and snacks on the table and the first movie in, Rachel got up from the couch and went to settle on Sam's lap, a blanket covering the two while Santana and Puck stayed on the couch. Santana leant against Puck, her arm linked through his as she took hold of his hand. She had one blanket wrapped around her and the other draped over the two of them.

"Let me know if you want anything, alright?" Puck whispered softly to Santana who nodded her head against his shoulder.

Forty minutes later and the food arrived, Puck moved some of the stuff off the coffee table and grabbed some plates for them and got everyone another drink before settling back down beside Santana. They all just helped themselves to everything, other than Rachel who stuck to her own food, insisting that she didn't mind. He wasn't going to argue with her, because that would most likely provoke Santana and he didn't want that.

They ate in almost silence, other than when the girls were laughing about something in the movie, Puck and Sam would look over at each other and roll their eyes. These two girls might be fucking crazy, but he cared about them both. Rachel had become his friend somewhere along the way. Rachel had become the only girl other than Santana he could genuinely call his friend. No, Santana was more than a friend, she was so much more than friend. Rachel was a friend and Santana, she was in a league of her own, for more reasons than one.

Sam had been honest with Puck about his feelings for Rachel, they didn't have the deep conversations about everything. It had been a simple 'Dude, I think I like Rachel' to which Puck had responded with a 'Fucking took you long enough. Can I get my money off Santana now? You've got two more days to tell her and I'll get something out of this.' Yeah, they'd had a bet going. If you'd seen them dancing around one another like they were, you would too.

He hadn't got the money, because Sam hadn't been man enough to tell her how he felt. Fuck, the dude still hadn't. Though they'd been spending a lot more time together. It meant that he got more time with Santana too, because Rachel had somewhere else to channel her crazy.

His days with Santana at the weekend were his favorite. They'd just relax together, they'd baked cookies and turned the kitchen completely upside down, but it was nice to see Santana so relaxed. They'd do what they were doing then, just curl up and watch a movie together. In fact, she'd managed to get him to watch some of her shows like Gossip Girl (that one was down to Rachel, she hadn't liked it until they became friends), or Grey's Anatomy (pretty awesome, surprisingly) and apparently, she had a thing for Wizards of Waverly Place on Disney. She'd threatened to make sure he couldn't have anymore kids if he told a single soul about that one.

They worked, it was insane how they worked, but they did. He found it surprising how Sam managed to deal with Rachel, but he did. He did it surprisingly well actually. Finn hadn't managed it, and no one else seemed to want to. Puck liked the girl, but Santana was his. She'd always been his. Him and Rachel had always been better off as friends.

Puck was brought out of his thoughts by Santana getting up from the couch and she smiled at him, nodding her head over at the other two. Rachel had finished eating and was now sitting back on Sam's lap, curled into his side as he continued to eat more pizza. Puck grinned and then watched her walk out of the room, coming back a minute later with more drinks for them all.

They all settled back to watch the movie and it wasn't much longer before Santana was curled up asleep against his arm. He didn't want to move her, but he knew that they couldn't stay there all night. Looking over at the other two, he smiled to himself. They were actually a pretty decent couple. He wouldn't not use the word cute, because that wasn't cool.

"You guys can stay if you wanted? I can only offer the floor or the couch though." Puck suggested to Sam and Rachel.

Rachel looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Are you sure, Noah?"

"Yeah, it's cool. I'm gonna take San up anyway and I'll probably crash not long after. Gimme two minutes and I'll grab you some stuff." He looked over at Rachel then down at Santana and smiled appreciatively at Rachel as she stood up to take his place so they wouldn't wake Santana.

After the awkward move for Rachel to take his place, Puck got up and went to walk out of the room when Sam offered to help him out. The two grabbed the extra bedding from the closet and cleared everything into the kitchen before setting up a makeshift bed on the floor for Rachel and Sam.

"I'm guessing you guys don't mind sharing." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all. Right, Rach?" Sam said, a soft smile on his face as Rachel nodded her head slightly

"It's fine, Noah. You take Santana up to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night guys." Moving over towrads his baby mama, Puck slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her up, holding her against his chest.

When they got up to his room, he laid Santana carefully down on the bed before getting changed and pulling the sheets dow and getting her more comfortable before moving in beside her. He still didn't know what they were, but they slept in the same bed every night. Stole the occasional kiss when they were alone. IF they were with his Mom and sister, they'd almost always find themselves touching one antoher. Just holding hands or his arm around her waist, never much.

He loved this girl. Every tiny detail about her, he loved. She might have flaws, but so did he. She might yell at him for stupid little things, but it was down to his kid. Their kid. She looked so peaceful when she left and he loved the way she curled up into him in the night. He loved the way her lips pressed against his cheek every morning when she woke up.

They wasn't a single other person he wanted to do this with. They might fight with each other, say things they don't mean. But he knew they'd work things out in the end. They always did. It would be a long road, but worth it.

Pulling the sheets over them both, he felt Santana cuddle closer to him and he looked down at her as he saw her eyes flutter open. "You alright, bee?"

"When did you bring me up here?"

"About 10 minutes ago. Rach and Sam are crashing downstairs. Go to sleep, Bee. Baby's tired."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. I'm just so tired all the time."

"It's cool, bee. You're cute when you sleep. You don't yell at me or hit me." He replied with a smirk as he looked at Santana. Seeing the glare she was giving him, he chuckled before leaning down and lighlty brushing his lips against hers. "Sleep. We're going shopping tomorrow. Baby's gonna need some stuff."

"You really wanna do this?"

"Course I do, bee. Do you?"

"Definitely." She replied, lifting her head up and kissing him again. "Goodnight."

"Night, bee."

* * *

**I'm not completely happy with this, but I know you guys want something and I wanted to post something. I have ideas for the next chapter anyway.**

**Ah, Puck/Santana at regionals! Yeah, I'm watching Glee. **

**Reviews, puhlease? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I just take a second to say how much I love Naya, because I do. That girl is adorable. Seriously adorable.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

**Also, thanks to mschariceluv for nagging me to get this done so you don't wait weeks for updates. :)**

**If the end is a bit rushed, it's because my nephew is coming over for the night. I say that as though he's old enough to actually do stuff. He's only like 2 ½ months old. Love him though.**

**I have no idea if Santana's middle name is 'Marie' but I've read on another fic (sorry, I can't remember which one it was, if it's yours, I hope you don't mind!), so I'm using that.**

**I still own nothing. It all belongs to Fox and Ryan and Co. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"It's your fucking fault I'm pregnant anyway! If you didn't go and cheat on your girlfriend and have me as your bit on the side with your super sperm, I wouldn't fucking be the size of a balloon."

"Baby, you're the size of a tiny balloon. Like those tiny ones you use as water bombs." He desperately wanted to make a joke about her water breaking like water bombs, but he did value his life.

"Don't 'baby' me, alright? And if I'm the size of a tiny balloon now, what the fuck am I gonna be when I'm nine months pregnant? I'm seven months now, I have another two months to balloon up to the size of a beach whale and it's all your fault!"

"It takes two to tango, baby. If I remember right, best tango ever."

"Shut it, Puck! Just shut up!"

"Fine. I'm going out."

"Tell your boyfriend I said Hi!"

"Fuck you, San."

"Been there, done that."

With that said Puck grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out, slamming the door behing him. Her moods were getting worse than usual, he was pretty sure they weren't meant to be this bad this far along. Then again, Santana was different. She was in a league of her own.

Starting up his engine he heard his cell phone go off, picking it up he saw a text from the girl he'd just left behind. _Cheetos please, baby._

Fuck her. Fuck her thinking she can yell at him for 30 minutes then everything would be alright. She might have his kid growing inside her and she might be hormonal, but he's done fuck all wrong. He's done nothing but look after her. Gone out at 1am when she's had cravings. Held her hair back when the morning sickness kicked in. Got her just about anything she wants. He works his ass off every weekend to get money for when their kid arrived. He let her have his bed all to herself almost all the time when she wanted it. He was a decent guy.

He wanted to say boyfriend, but he wasn't. They were still friends and neither had approached the subject of being more than that. He didn't dare bring it up incase she yelled. He was tired of the yelling which was why Sam's house had become his hideout. Although it wasn't much of a hideout when Santana knew where he was.

Puck chose to ignore the text and made his way to Sam's, when he got there his Mom let him in and told him Rachel was in his room with him. It was more of a 'If you walk in there and see something you don't want to, it's not my fault.' Puck just shrugged his shoulders and made his way up, walking into his friends room without knocking.

"What the hell, dude?" Sam yelled at his best friend, when Puck walked in and sat down on the desk chair. He was practically mounting Rachel, but he knew that Puck wouldn't move until he said whatever he had to say.

"Berry, go fucking talk to Satan or some shit. She likes you, she won't yell at you."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear, I done nothing wrong."

"Fine. You owe me, Puckerman. You owe both of us." When Puck handed her money, Rachel rolled her eyes and went to hand it back. "I don't want your money."

"Chill. Get San some Cheetos, will ya? She'll only be pissed that she has to wait too long if I get them on my way back." Puck smiled weakly up at her, hoping she'd agree. "Please?

"Fine." Walking back over to where Sam was, she leant down and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later, when this moron decides to go home. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'll let you know when he's done." Sam said with a grin as he looked over at Puck. "Text me when you get there so I know you're alright."

"You two make me sick."

"You'd be this way too if you got your act together and told Santana how you felt." Rachel pointed out as she put her jacket on and looked over at Puck.

"Nah, Sam is seriously pussy-whipped."

"Dude, at least I'm getting some." Sam responded with a smirk, only to have Rachel slap him. "Sorry, baby. Go have fun, I love you."

"You're lucky I love you, Samuel Evans."

Once Rachel had left, Sam looked expectantly over at Puck for a minute or two before getting up and throwing an x-Box remote at him. He knew that Puck was gonna start ranting soon, he always did. So, it was just a matter of time before it happened. Sam glanced over at Puck as he moved around the room on the chair, picking up things, looking at them and putting them back down while Sam set up the x-Box.

After ten minutes of nothing being said, Puck spoke. "You know, I do all I can for her and that damn baby. I mean, everything. They're both my whole world and I'd be lost without them both. You know that, Rachel sure as hell does. Why can't she figure it out? She's not stupid! She yells at me all the time, I don't even know why she started yelling at me this time. One minute we were laughing and joking, the next she's yelling."

"You tried talking to her?"

"It just starts more arguments. I know she's pregnant and her hormones are fucking crazy, but can't she give me a break? I'm fucking exhausted, man."

"She loves you, you know?"

"So you always say." Puck fell silent and paused the game, picking up his cell that had just gone off. _Thanks for sending Rachel over with the cheetos. Don't be too long, she's desperate for her man. _Puck ignored the message and dropped his cell down on the desk beside him and looked over at Sam. "Your girlfriend is desperate for you dude. What's it been? An hour since you last got some?"

"Fuck you, Puckerman. Just because you haven't had done it in months."

"Dude, it's been 7 months since I last had sex. Seven fucking months. My balls are blue."

"Tell San to do something about it then. Isn't she all 'fuck me, I'm horny' pregnant?"

"No. It's not fair! It's gotta be because she's like it the rest of the time, she doesn't want it now. She's the only chick I'm interested in and she doesn't want anything." His cell phone went off again and he looked at the text, once again from Santana. _Come back_. _I wanna talk :)_

Rolling his eyes, Puck put his cell in his pocket. "Tell you girlfriend to come back, I'm outta here."

"You sure? Can carry on with this for a bit if you wanted?" Sam offered, nodding his head towards the television.

"Maybe tomorrow, dude. I gotta get back, Satan want to talk."

"Have fun, man."

"You too. And keep it wrapped up, don't wanna deal with hormonal Rachel Berry. She'll be crazier than usual."

Puck left Sam's and when he got down to his truck, he took out his cell phone. _**Leaving now, you want anything getting?**_

As he started his engine and pulled out of Sam's driveway, he got a text back from Santana. _A hug?_ A small smile crept on his lips as he read it and he dropped his cell down beside him and made his way back home. He was actually grateful that his Mom and sister had gone to visit his Nana Connie for the weekend.

Ten minutes later he pulled up outside his house and before he'd even got out the truck, the front door opened and Santana was standing there in a pair of sweats, his hoodie and a blanket wrapped around her. He got out and walked over to the front door and as he saw the look on Santana's face with her arms out towards him. He stepped up towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her and felt her bury her head into his chest. "Inside, Bee. You'll complain it's too cold."

Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and moved back in the house, the moment the door was closed and his shoes were off, she had her arms wrapped around him again. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his shirt, taking a deep breath and breathing him in. He smelt so good, as always. "But you gotta stop sending Rachel over here."

"Chick calms you down. Plus, I totally cock blocked Sam for a while."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes as she pulled away and took his hand in her own. "Bed?"

"Thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do, in bed. It's really nice and warm in your room."

Puck laughed and noded his head slightly. "You just wanna crash out, don't you?"

"A little, but I want to talk to you even more."

"Alright, bee. I'll be up in a couple of minutes. Just gonna lock up and get something to drink quickly."

"Don't be too long. I might end up falling asleep if you are."

"Promise I won't be."

Santana nodded her head and left him alone before going upstairs to his room. The moment she was there, she got into bed and put the television on. It might actually help her stay awake until he got upstairs, although it was doubtful. Ten minutes later when he did, she was curled up, half asleep.

"Bee? Just go to sleep if your tired." Puck said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your baby wants you. She hasn't stopped kicking since you left." Santana whispered and looked up at Puck.

"Let me get ready for bed and we can cuddle in bed, deal?"

"Deal."

Puck went into the bathroom and began to get ready for bed. It wasn't until he was brushing his teeth that he realised what Santana said. Toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, dressed in only a pair of boxers he went back into his room. "You said she."

"Huh?" Santana muttered, eyes not leaving the television.

"You said that my baby wants me and _she_ hasn't stopped kicking since I left. You said she."

"No, I didn't. You're tired, Puck. All that time with your boyfriend must make you go crazy."

"Bee, don't lie to me." Puck muttered, his eyes not leaving her. "Girl or boy?"

"Dunno." She shrugged and turned to look back to the television and ignore him. "Hurry up, we gotta talk."

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes before going back into the bathroom. She'd definitely said 'she', he wasn't fucking stupid. He was having a baby girl. Fuck. As if it wasn't bad enough with his mom, sister and Santana, he had another girl to contend with. Fuck. Baby's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger.

When he was done, he went back into the bedroom and looked over at Santana before going to the bed and getting in beside her. "We're having a girl." He whispered when Santana snuggled against him. "She's gonna be beautiful like her mom."

"No point in lying to you, huh?"

"Nope. How long have you known?"

"Since the day after our last appointment. She said she could tell, but you were all like 'I don't wanna know' so we didn't find out. But I wanted to know, so I rang up the next day and she told me. I didn't meant to let it out that I knew."

"Don't worry about it, at least now we only have to think of girls names."

"You sure you're not annoyed I knew?"

"Positive. It's gonna be hell with all you girls though."

"Don't worry, I'll stick up for you."

"You best do. After all I'm doing for you." Moving his hand, he gently placed it over her belly, brushing this thumb over it as he spoke. "You want me to properly start decorating soon? I can get Sam to help and you and Rach can have a girlie day. Even with Mom and Natalie too. I'll treat you, but the rest have to sort themselves out."

"You don't have to. But that would be nice to spend the day with them all, and I'm sure Natalie would love it. When though? You're working every weekend."

"I can do it next weekend, tell them I've got other stuff I need to do for our little girl."

"We need to think of names too. And not anything stupid."

"Bumblebee?"

"You're just saying that because of Transformers and no."

"Nope, Bee after her mommy. You come up with something then."

"I will. But it'll be something we both agree on." As she spoke, she winced slightly as she felt their little girl kick against Pucks hand. "She's glad you're back, she really was kicking like crazy when you were gone."

"Does it hurt? When she does that?" Puck asked, grinning as his daughter kicked again.

"A little. Depends on how hard she kicks. She's kicking hard now."

"I hate that I'm busy all the damn time. I just want a day of us."

"Well if you take next weekend off, maybe Sunday can be a day just the two of us. Maybe go to the lake or something."

"Sounds good. Hide out for a day, yeah?"

"Yeah. With our baby girl." Santana said as she placed her hand over his on her belly. "I wish you didn't storm out all the time." Her words were barely a whisper and she looked down at her belly as she spoke, avoiding looking at the man beside her.

Puck sighed and rolled over so he was completely facing Santana, moving his hand from her belly and taking hold of her hand. "You just fucking yell so much, San. I do all I fucking can for you two and it feels like all I get is you yelling at me for no reason. I hate it, bee. I just need a break from it." Puck paused and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You yelled for like 30 minutes earlier and I don't even know what I done wrong. I get that the hormones are driving you crazy, I do. But it really pisses me off that you always yell at me for no reason."

"I don't know why I do it. I feel bad the moment you walk out though, I just want to run after you. Then I get scared that you'll say something I don't want to hear and you won't forgive me. Or that I'll just end up yelling at you again."

"If you're worried I'm gonna leave you, I promise that it's not gonna happen." Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. He could see how scared she was, he knew how scared she was. He was scared as hell too, but this girl in his bed beside him was his everything, as was the little girl growing inside her. "I love you, bee." Pulling away, he smiled softly down at her and watched as a smile grew on her face. "I mean it. You might be fucking crazy, which I'm gonna blame on spending too much time with Rachel, but you're still you. You're still the girl I've grown up with, who I've lived with for the past five months."

The smile on her face grew slightly and she lifted her head up to kiss him again, this time pressing her lips more firmly against his for a few seconds before pulling away. "I hate you, you know?" Santana muttered, pouting a little as her head dropped down on the pillow, her eyes not leaving him. When she saw the confused look on his face, she rolled her eyes before speaking again. "I wanted to be the one to say it first."

"Say what, huh?" Puck asked as he leant down towards her slowly. "You've gotta say it, otherwise I won't believe it and then you'd just hurt my feelings. Not to mention Bumblebee won't be happy with her Mommy."

"You can't turn our little girl against me, it's not fair. She's not called Bumblebee anyway!" Lifting her head up again, her lips met his once more. "I love you." As she pulled away, a grin spread across her face and once more her head fell down against the pillow, this time she leant it against him as he relaxed a little more. "Rachel's gonna be fucking ecstatic. She's been going on about us double dating for ages."

"So, we're dating now, huh? When did you decide that?"

"You mean, you don't wanna date me? Is it because I'm fat?"

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes and he let his hand rest on her belly once again. "You're not fat, you're beautiful. So, Santana Marie Lopez, my little Bee, you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Maybe. You gonna pick me up like a gentleman?" She teased, a small yawn escaping her lips as she snuggled against him a little more.

"Maybe. Will I get a goodnight kiss?"

"If you're good, yeah." She whispered against his shirt, breathing in his scent. "I'm gonna go to sleep, baby's making me tired."

"Alright. Love you, bee and you too little bumblebee."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Night, beautiful."

* * *

"Can I feel her?" Natalie asked as she sat on the edge of the couch next to Santana who was laying down.

"Sure. Just here." Santana took the youngest Puckerman's hand and placed it over her belly where her daughter was kicking and held it over it. "Feel that?"

Natalie giggled and nodded her head and looked up at Santana. "Has my brother decided to stop being an idiot?"

"He has. He even beat me to it and said it first."

"What? Natalie knew before I knew." He exclaimed as he walked back into the living room, leaning against the doorframe. "How's that fair?"

"Because you're a moron who doesn't notice things. Santana's been in love with you for years!"

"Thanks, Nat. Way to boost his ego." Santana mumbled, pulling the girl down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. Looking up at her boyfriend, she grinned up at him. "If you stopped being such an idiot, you would've known sooner too."

"And this is all my fault, huh?" He asked as he looked at two of his girls cuddled up together, Natalie smiling in amazement as the baby kicked.

"Yep!"

"Shut it, Nat."

"If you had been man enough to admit your feelings for San sooner, then she could've told you how much she loves you sooner." She looked up at her brother then at Santana's belly then at Santana as she spoke again. "I'm glad you're having a girl, because boys are clueless."

Santana laughed and looked up at Puck who had a grin on his face. "Especially because it's your brothers kid, it would be even worse."

"I know! Baby would have no hope, but because she's a girl, she's got me and you. And if she takes after you, she's gonna be an awesome baby." Natalie said honestly, as she kept her eyes on Santana, leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. "You'll make a great Mommy too." She continued before laying back down, her hand resting on Santana's belly.

Santana couldn't help but smile at Natalies words, they meant a lot to her. She doubted what she'd be like as a Mom more often than not, but there was something about the sincerity of Natalie's statement which made her feel better. Running her fingers through the small brunettes hair, she looked up at her boyfriend who was still looking at her, but the grin was no longer there, instead he looked a little more serious, worried even. Just as she was about to ask if he was alright, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Nat?" She said softly and when the girl looked up at her, she smiled. "Go tell your brother how much of an amazing dad he's gonna be, but don't tell him I told you to."

Natalie nodded her head before getting up off the couch and running into the kitchen and over to her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "Noah?" Looking up at him, she smiled when he looked down at her and she held her hands up towards him for him to pick her up.

"What's up, squirt?" He asked, picking her up and chuckled when she squirmed in his arms, something she always done when she was younger.

When she looked at him, she kissed his cheek softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're going to be the best dad, ever. I mean it. Better than he was. I know I never knew him and you did, but you've been like my Dad and my brother which is awesome. Because you tell me off when I do stuff wrong, but you teach me all sorts of pranks too. When Bumblebee is born, you're gonna spend more time with her than me, but that's alright. Because you wanna be a good dad and even though I don't think you need to try to be, you just will be." Wrapping her arms around his neck she held onto him tightly as she felt him tighten his grip around her. "You're not him, Noah. You're better than him. You, San and Bumblebee are gonna be an awesome family and I'm gonna be her cool Auntie Natalie. Can you stop worrying, please?"

A smile spread across his face at his sisters words, he knew that Santana had sent her in, but he knew the words coming from his little sister were completely her own. "Thanks, Nat. You're the best little sister I could ever want. Can you keep calling her Bumblebee around San, so she gets the hint and agrees to call our baby that?"

Natalie giggled against her brothers shoulder and shook her head. "It's a silly name, Noah! It can be her nickname, but you can't name a baby Bumblebee."

"Your sister has a point." Santana said from the doorway. "You alright?"

"Good, come here. Family hug."

"But Mom isn't here!"

"We'll have another when she gets back, squirt."

"Don't crush Bumblebee, Noah!"

* * *

**I'm leaving it there, because I could write about nothing for hours. I wanted something with Natalie in, and I had a couple of ideas, this one just kind of came out first though. Plus, my brother decided to show up like 45 minutes early. I should go and be sociable.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like every chapter, this one is dedicated to MissChariceLuv, because let's face it, without her you'd be waiting forever for something. I feel bad for making you wait so long in comparison to how quickly the other three chapters came out. But with work, being sociable and losing my muse completely, it's taken a lot longer than expected to come up with something. She might be mad that I haven't included all that I said I would in this chapter. I wanted to post something though. Which means there's gonna be another chapter before the epilogue. (You're happy about that, aren't you?)**

**I still own nothing, not really. I did get some awesome Glee stuff from work today. It was on 3 for 2, so I had to buy.**

**All mistakes are my own. So, I apologise.**

**This was going to be the last chapter then an epilogue, but as I mentioned above, I wanted to get something posted. Hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter is up, since I don't actually know when I'm next working, I have free time to write. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Just want to say Happy Birthday to the lovely Naya Rivera. I love that girl.  
**

**

* * *

**

Honestly, Puck didn't think he'd survive this long without sex. He had even suggested one night (he'd been pretty drunk), that Sam lend him Rachel for the night just so that he could get rid of some of his sexual frustration. That hadn't gone down well with anyone. Sam, Rachel or Santana. Sam had told him to stop being such a dick and Berry's Berries were his own. Rachel had told him to stop being so ridiculous and childish and if she had wanted to sleep with him, she would have done ages ago. But she was happy with Sam and was glad that she'd chosen him for her first and all that shit. He was pretty sure she only added that bit because Sam looked pissed at the thought of him being Rachel's first. What? He was a stud, girls wanted him

Which was exactly the problem. Girls wanted him. All girls, but his girlfriend. She was the only girl he wanted and when she'd found out about his suggestion, she'd stopped speaking to him for like 24 hours or something. Natalie had hit him and yelled at him for being such an idiot and upsetting his pregnant girlfriend. His Mom hadn't been too pleased with him either. What? He needs to get laid and his girlfriend wasn't putting out.

That was until he showed her the finished product of their daughters decorated room. He had been a little bit worried about the tears at first, because there were a lot of them and she wasn't looking at him. Then suddenly she was in his arms, resting her head on his chest and telling him how much she loved it. How much she loved him.

It wasn't like it was anything much really. He had Sam's help with it all too. They'd spent the day decorating it and fixing everything together and hoping that Santana wouldn't hate it. Light yellow and white walls with a bumblebee border around it. The furniture was white and they'd managed to find some awesome bedding, curtains and everything that had bees on it. If he was being honest, he thought it was pretty sweet.

Santana did too because when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes, he knew exactly what was going through her mind and Puck couldn't have been more excited about it. For the first time in months, he was going to have sex. With his girlfriend. She had mumbled something about not wanting him to go anywhere, because their baby was gonna need him and if he thought it was best that they weren't together then to let her know then. Where the fuck that had come from, he had no idea, but he had kissed her to shut her up. To assure her that there wasn't a single other person he wanted more than her.

So, to say the sex was epic would be an understatement. Seeing his pregnant girlfriend naked was fucking awesome. Seriously, he'd always thought Santana was gorgeous, but this just took that to a whole new level. The whole pregnancy thing, she looked stunning. Hell, she could be wearing like fifteen layers and he'd still think she looked beautiful. But naked, on his bed, words couldn't quite describe just how amazing she was. He had been staring at her because Santana never blushed, like ever, but when his eyes reached hers he saw the pink blush on her cheeks which caused him to grin. Girl was even more adorable all the damn time. He thought it was impossible but apparently not.

The whole time he hadn't been unable to take his eyes off her and she'd got frustrated with the fact he was taking his time. It wasn't sex any more, it never really was with her. She wasn't just some cheerio or cougar to get a quick release, she was his girlfriend, his baby mama, the girl he loved. Fuck, who knew having a kid would turn him into such a pussy? Puck certainly didn't. She'd told him to stop being such an idiot and that he wasn't going to hurt their baby girl and she was desperate for sex, like seriously desperate. How the fuck did he feel? He'd been begging for it for months and she'd refused to give in.

But, yeah, the sex was epic. He even loved just laying in bed with her afterwards, having her cuddle up against him as she had a nap. His hand had rested on her belly as they lay there and he smiled when he felt his baby girl kick his hand repeatedly. It wasn't until Santana pushed his hand away that he realised she was awake. She'd muttered something about needing sleep and with his hand there, their baby was kicking violently and stopping her from sleeping. He didn't want to move his hand away, he liked feeling her kick, but at the same time he knew Santana would be really grouchy if she didn't have her nap.

* * *

That had been two weeks before and almost all of Santana's free time was spent with Rachel in the baby's room coming up with lists of things they still needed to get and names for the baby. She had refused to share that one with him yet and he wasn't cool with that. He wasn't going to let his baby be named something insane like Elphaba or Priscilla or something like that. Santana spent too much time with Rachel and she was probably coming up with some absurd names from musicals.

So, when he walked into the nursery to see Rachel and his girlfriend sitting together underneath a blanket with pieces of paper and books spread around them he couldn't help but be curious. He wouldn't be opposed to watching a little girl on girl if that's what they had planned, he'd even help them both out if they needed it. But he was pretty sure whatever they were up to wasn't going to be good.

Walking over to them, he dropped down beside Santana and put his arm around her, pulling her closer as he pressed a kiss to her forehead softly. "What's going on here, babe?"

"Baby stuff." She replied, placing a hand on his thigh as she leant into him a little more. "We've still got so much to do before she gets here."

"We'll get it done. The room's all done, we've got most of her clothes and everything. We've gotta get more diapers and stuff, but we'll be fine, babe. Not to mention you've got Rachel helping you and Sam's willing to help with anything if it means he gets laid afterwards." He sent a smirk in Rachel's direction who just glared at him.

"You say that as though we have sex every day, Noah." Rachel replied.

"Every time I walk into his room, you two are as good as naked."

"You never knock! You just walk in as though it's your own room and it's not. It's my boyfriends room."

"Chill, Berry. Pregnant chick here and you do not wanna be around when she's pissed off." Puck said as Santana rolled her eyes at the pair arguing. "She's scary as hell and I plan on staying on her good side from now on."

"My sex life is none of your business, Noah. Just as yours is none of mine. Or lack of."

"Hey, my sex life is just fine." He felt Santana rest her head on his shoulder and she jumped slightly when Rachel spoke again.

"Santana Marie Lopez, don't tell me you gave in? You at least done it willingly, right?"

"Fuck off, Berry. I don't do shit without the girl saying so, that includes my baby mama. Fuck, I went for seven months without anything because she's been the only chick for me even if it meant me going without."

"Rach? Can we talk about this another time?"

Rachel nodded her head before leaning over to her friend and hugging her slightly. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

Santana nodded her head and pulled the blanket over Puck when Rachel stood up. "Tomorrow. Tell Sam I said hi."

Once they'd said their goodbyes, Santana handed Puck a piece of paper and leant into him a little more as he read it. She'd made a list of names she liked.

_Maya. Georgia. Skylar. Bethan. Jessica (Jessie). Abigail. Destiny. Summer._

"These the names you like?"

Santana nodded her head against his shoulder. "I'm not saying you can't suggest any, but there what I've come up with."

"I like them, but I've got a few written down in the bedroom."

"We're not gonna fight about this, are we? I'm tired of fighting with you."

Puck sighed and pulled Santana closer, her legs draped over his as he made she she was covered with the blanket. "No more fighting, bee." He placed his hand over her belly and gently rubbed it as he kissed her cheek. "Got this little troublemaker to look after and I don't want her to hear us fighting."

"What makes you sure she'll be a troublemaker?" Santana questioned looking up at her boyfriend then laughing when she saw the look on his face. "Alright, she has us for parents. But she could turn out to be a little angel."

"Babe, as much as I hate to say this, it's doubtful."

The two sat like that for a while longer before Santana started to shift uncomfortably and she grabbed Puck's hand and placed it on her belly where their daughter was kicking her. She was gonna be an active child, Santana knew that much. Then again, with her and Puck as the girls parents and Rachel and Sam around all the time, it wouldn't be a surprise. Her hand rested over his and she knew that this was it. It was her and Puck with their baby girl. It was going to be tough, she didn't doubt that for a second. With school, Puck working to support their baby girl and always having someone to look after her, it would be tough. Still, there was the two of them, Sam, Rachel and Sarah. It wasn't as though they didn't have people. Not to mention she was pretty sure that Mr. Schuester wouldn't be completely against them bringing her to Glee if they didn't have anyone to look after her.

Standing up, the latina held her hand out to her boyfriend who stood up grabbing her list of baby names before taking her hand. It wasn't comfortable sitting on the floor, he knew that much and his girlfriend got really grouchy at the best of times, he didn't need her to be uncomfortable too.

"I think we need to actually decide on a name, so get your list and we'll sit downstairs." Santana said as they were outside his room and she leant up and kissed him softly before letting go of his hand and making her way downstairs.

Puck watched his girlfriend before going into his room and grabbing the piece of paper he'd put down some names on. Once he got it, he made his way downstairs and dropped onto the couch beside his girlfriend and handed her the piece of paper that he'd written on whilst he kept hold of the one that she'd written.

_Liah. Kayla. Beatrice. Ellen. Chloe. Lily. Annabelle. _

Smiling at she read the names, she looked up at him and kissed his cheek softly. "I have a feeling I know which one's your favorite."

"Yeah?"

Nodding her head, she pointed to the name and chuckled when he nodded his head in agreement. Taking her list from him, she pointed to one of the names on there and smiled. "That one."

"Now, we've gotta decide which one is her first name and which is her middle." Puck said softly, as Santana looked down at the names again. He listened to her muttering them to herself trying to work out which one sounded better. He knew better than to interrupt her thoughts and he just remained silent. Seeing Santana smile to herself he tightened his grip around her waist. "You got it?"

"Yep."

"You gonna tell me what we're naming our daughter?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait until she's born to find out." Santana said with a grin, cuddling against her boyfriend a little more. "Not that it's really hard to work it out anyway."

* * *

"Santana Lopez, I think it's time you moved from that couch and done something. I understand that you're child is due in a little over two weeks, but there has got to be an indentation of your rear end on that couch by now. Each time I come round here, you're in that exact spot. It's not healthy for you or our little girl."

"Our little girl? Berry, you did not do this to me." The latina said, gesturing towards her belly. "This is Puckerman's fault."

"So you frequently remind me when you want to 'get the damn, bastard thing out before you go bat-shit crazy'. I'm aware that it's Noah's child."

"You're kinda hot when you curse."

"Well, being best friends with you, and my boyfriend being best friends with yours, it's going to happen occasionally." Rachel replied before shaking her head and stamping her foot. "No, Santana. You can not change the subject. Get up!"

"Seriously, when you get worked up too. I mean, if you ever started cursing when you were angry, that'd just be fucking sexy."

"I'm straight, Santana. As are you. You have the belly to prove it." A tiny grin appeared on Rachel's face as she saw Santana's face change from amused to annoyed. "You know, if you don't at least start doing something, it's going to be so much harder to lose the baby weight once she gets here."

Santana glared and held her hand out towards Rachel who shook her head slightly. "What the fuck, Berry? Help a pregnant chick up here."

"On one condition... No, two!"

"What?"

"First, you don't do something your moronic boyfriend would and just pull me down onto the couch so we don't actually do anything. And second, you actually tell me about you and Noah finally giving into one another for the first time in months."

"You're fucking harsh, Berry."

"Deal?"

"Deal. Fucking help me up."

Smiling triumphantly, Rachel helped Santana up from the couch before pulling her towards the door. Five minutes later and the pair were walking down the street, arms linked together as Rachel looked down at Santana's protruding belly. She knew that even with Santana's bitchiness, she was looking forward to when the baby was born. No one would expect it, but Rachel knew Santana wanted to be a Mother and she wanted to be a good one.

"She's going to be beautiful, you know?" Rachel said softly as she felt her friends eyes on her.

Santana nodded her head and placed her hand on her belly, rubbing it gently as the two continued to walk slowly. "I'm really nervous, you know? I'm worried in case something goes wrong. There's only so much I can do for her and most of that isn't until she's born." Santana sighed before continuing. "Puck's been great, he sings to her every night in bed. He's really attentive and does everything for me. It's kind of annoying but I know he's doing it because he cares. It's like he's Noah and not Puck."

"That's because he is Noah. Puck is just some stupid nickname he decided on when his Dad left. He wants to be Noah for your daughter." Rachel replied, glancing at her friend before her attention went back to the route ahead. "I'm sure that he's just as scared as you are about everything, but you know that they're men and they refuse to discuss their feelings."

Nodding her head, Santana felt her daughter kick and she grabbed Rachel's hand and held it over the spot, waiting for her to kick again. "She's gonna be a tomboy. She's gonna end up playing soccer or something with that kick."

Rachel smiled up at her friend, her hand remaining on Santana's belly for a few more seconds before she took it off. "She's going to be amazing, Santana. You and Noah are going to be great parents." She meant it too, they would be. They were still Santana and Puck and that wouldn't change, but Rachel could instantly tell that they'd be great towards their daughter. "So, you and Noah decided that it was time, huh?"

Santana laughed as she rolled her eyes, nodding her head. "Yeah, it was really good. I'm not just saying that because he's Puck and it's been forever. He took his time, it was sweet." Santana shrugged her shoulders, before continuing. "It was so unlike every other time. I kind of expected him to just want to get it done quick for a release, you know? He didn't though. I actually had to beg him to do something more than just stare at me, it was kind of embarrassing."

"Santana Lopez, embarrassed?" Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth to feign shocked, grinning as Santana slapped her arm. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Fuck, Berry. I love him, I really do. But he hadn't seen me naked in seven months and then I didn't have a huge belly and big boobs. I have no idea why anyone would want huge boobs, Rach, they're fucking annoying. But anyway, it was just strange. He was there and just staring at me and the look he gave me just made me blush. Santana Lopez doesn't blush, Rach. But he done it. My stupid boyfriend made me blush."

"Your 'stupid boyfriend' worships the ground you walk on. I mean it, San. Less than a year ago, no one could keep him settled, no one. You've done that, he'd do anything for you. Who cares if he made you blush, he's not going to shout it out in the locker room and I'm not going to tell a soul. Well, maybe Sam but I'll swear him to secrecy."

"You really love Sam, don't you?"

Rachel nodded her head and felt herself blush at the mention of her boyfriend. "I do. He's just so different to Finn and Jesse. I know it might not seem it, but he is. He makes me happy."

"You deserve it. Finn was a douche and don't even get me started on Jesse, stupid fuckwit." Looking at her friend, Santana smirked, nudging Rachel's arm slightly. "I'm glad you're happy, Rach. He's a good guy, you deserve it. You can tell he's smitten with you. When's a baby on the cards then? I can't have this little one waiting ages for her best friend to pop outta you."

Rachel laughed and leant her head on Santana's shoulder as they walked. "I don't know, I really want to get college out of the way first. We were talking about it the other day, he said that he likes the idea of going to New York for college. He mentioned us living together too. I know we haven't really been together that long, but we spend so much time with one another anyway, I really like the idea of living with him."

Santana smiled at her friend and lightly let her head rest atop Rachels, sure it wasn't the most comfortable way to walk, but it worked for them. "You two best not forget about me and Puck and your God-daughter while you're off playing house in New York." Shit. That hadn't meant to slip out like that. They'd talked about asking Rachel and Sam to be god-parents, but they were meant to ask them together. Shit. Puck was gonna be mad. She felt her head move quickly and she knew that Rachel was looking at her even though she was looking straight ahead. "Shut up. I didn't say that."

"You did, San. I heard you. You really mean it?"

"Course I fucking do." This time, she turned her head to look at her best friend. "I mean, you two'd be perfect as her god-parents. But you're not meant to know, me and Puck were gonna ask you guys together. So, when we do, can you be that fucking kick-ass actress you are and be surprised."

"Of course I will. I take it you don't want me to tell Sam, because we both know he'll mention something to Noah and I really don't want him to be mad at you."

"You mean you can keep your mouth shut for once?"

"Haha, very funny, Santana."

* * *

**I'm leaving it there. I know what I want to include in the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too much longer. If you want to see where I go the inspiration for what the baby's room looks like, let me know. I have the link to a site.**

**I've already decided on the name, and I'm gonna guess that there's one person who can work out exactly what it is. Maybe more of you. I believe that's it. Don't forget to review, I really do appreciate it. I apologise that I don't reply to each one individually, they do all mean a lot to me.**


End file.
